Dark Woods Circus One Piece
by Back2Back14
Summary: Welcome, tonight we'll be showing the sad fate some of this world carry. Children God has abandoned restlessly creeping out, ones who cant even carry the trembling limbs they were born with- their shaking tongues accidentally crying out. They dream of theirs mothers warm embrace, Oh the deformity, THE DEFORMITY! AceXOC LEMON, contains mature content! COMPLETE!
1. Welcome To Dark Woods Island!

_**This is a LEMON and I guess morbid? in a way for some. It's rated M for this reason. Don't like, then don't read!**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece or Dark Woods Circus. Just my characters:**

**Kairi**

**Vix & Nix**

**Illiad**

**Ringleader**

**Bartender guy**

**Pirate's #1-10**

**Circus crowd**

**and Civilians #1-69**

Chapter One: Welcome To Dark Woods Island!

Laughter and the typical sounds of people having a good time filled the bar up to its brim, both pirates and civilians alike throwing their cares out the window as they focused on drink and eating their fill merrily. Not even the sound of the wooden door interrupted them, or the black clad man that walked through it. He made his way to the bar, gazing around a bit before focusing on the bartender.

"What can I do ya' for?" He asked, picking up a glass as he addressed the other man across the counter.

"Have you seen this woman?" The man pulled out a wanted poster of a woman, holding it up for the other man to see.

The bartender then looked up at the stranger who was dressed in all black, the only color being the blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, around the base of his hat that were attached to red beads. He then glanced at the poster, raising an eyebrow at the sight. The woman was beautiful, with dark hair and light eyes, probably a shade of light blue. Her face held an expression of boredom as a small frown situated itself onto her lips. Her bounty was high, but he'd seen higher.

Finally the bartender just scoffed in response, continuing to dry the beer glass in his hand as he shook his head before looking back up at the mystery man.

"A few weeks ago she came through here, rented a room and a few days ago she just up and disappeared. My best guess was that Ringmaster got to her." He said with a shrug.

"So you know where she is." It was more of a statement than a question and now it was the bartenders turn to frown.

"Kid, take my word for it and leave her. Unless you can convince the Ringmaster to let her out, it's not worth the bounty." He tried to reason.

The man paused a moment, his eyes traveling to the poster behind the bartender and grinning, the act making his childish freckles seem to pop out. "Thanks for the help." He added before leaving, stuffing the poster into his cloak pocket. The man's coal black eyes screamed determination Dark Woods Circus huh? He thought Not surprised...

"You're looking for the circus." the man whipped around, his fingertips already starting to blaze as he activated his devil fruit power. He had been walking for awhile now, searching the town for any information on the place before starting to head down the more unpopulated paths.

The man blinked a few times when he spotted who had spoke, eyebrows furrowing slightly at the sight as he deactivated his power.

There before him stood a boy, peeking out from behind a tree innocently. His hair was short and a golden blonde in color and covered his left eye, leaving only one of his bright emerald green orbs visible. Black eyeshadow coated the skin around his eye and a similar colored teardrop tattoo sat under it. He wore a half cut shirt that clung tightly to his torso, the fabric leaving his shoulder bare but picking up again and running all the way down his arm and around his knuckles, a pair of black and white striped pants hanging loosely off of his waist. What stood out the most about him was the thick line of stitching around the base of his neck, though he didn't seem at all bothered by it at all.

"How did you know?" Ace asked, though before the boy could answer another interrupted him.

"It's the only thing down this path." A more feminine voice rang, the strange boy fully stepping out from behind the tree. Ace looked in a slightly surprised manner at the two conjoined twins since they were the first children Ace had spotted during his visit to the island.

The girl was almost identical to the boy she shared a body with, the same stitching around her neck and hairstyle, though hers was covering her right eye. A red heart was etched below her visible eye like the boys teardrop one and the only other difference was that her side of the shirt was the same red as the tattoo marring her cheek.

"You'll have to wait..."

"For the carriage to take you there..." They started and finished each others sentences in monotone, like it was a well practiced play.

"Is there any other way I can get there sooner?" He asked, almost urgently. Ace wanted off this island as soon as possible and he could only do that with the girl he had been restlessly searching for, for days.

The two shared a look through the corners of their eye before gazing back at the man.

"We can take you..." The boy started again.

"If you really want us to." the girl finished, already knowing Ace's answer as they turned and kept heading down the path in a childish and happy manner. Ace followed, eyes narrowed in suspicion on the conjoined twins back as he thought back to the woman. She had never talked much about her past, only she never stayed in one place for a long time and that he parents weren't the greatest out there. It was a touchy subject, so Ace had never pried.

Unbeknownst to the deeply in thought Ace, the twins had identical and downright sadistic grins on their faces as they walked into the dark forest.

"Here it is." The twins said in unison and stopped in front of a festive red tent. The trio had been walking for a good few minutes, Ace unable to hear the mutterings of the twins the whole way there. They turned to him, grin gone and replaced with an innocent one all children should have. "Excuse us." The said again, slipping into the tent.

"Vix, Nix, back so soon?" A masculine voice asked before all went quiet, only a few minutes later did Vix and Nix come back with someone.

A man wearing a green top hat with checkering on the base walked out behind the twins, his emotionless gold eyes brimmed with heavy black eyeliner landing on Ace. He has just as black straggly hair that reached his jaw and he wore a white dress shirt with a dark green vest over it and dark green bow tie. One of his pant legs was green plaid and the other was green checkered. Only after slight movement did Ace notice the content looking chameleon sitting on his shoulder. "Oh, hello there." He greeted with a small smile. "Come on in. We're just setting up." he added, motioning with a gloved black hand for Ace to step in.

Ace glanced at Vix and Nix who held open the curtain with the same smile the man used. Without a word Ace stepped inside, walking side by side with the man as the twins walked behind them almost robotically.

"My name is Ringmaster." The man suddenly said, as if reading Ace's thoughts. "Vix and Nix informed me you were looking for something?" Ringmaster asked.

Ace tensed, resisting the urge to look at the two as he answered.

"Ace." He introduced, "and yes, I'm looking for a woman. She was last seen on this island and I was told she had come here." he held up the poster, Ringmaster's eyes lingering for a few moments before muttering something softly under his breath then looking back up at Ace.

"So you know my lovely vocalist do you?" He asked fondly.

"Yeah. When she didn't come back I got worried." He said honestly.

"Ah, I see." Ringmaster pressed his lips into a firm line thoughtfully as Ace put back the poster. "I'm afraid I can't let her go." they stopped inside the circus ring, both men now facing each other. "You see, her parents owe me a debt, and unfortunately they're not around anymore to repay it." He explained and Ace's eyes narrowed.

"That's too bad, you see... I can't leave without her." Ace said slowly, letting the message sink in. He was hoping to grab her and leave without much conflict from another party, but apparently it was going to be unavoidable.

"That is too bad." The Ringmaster said quietly, snapping his fingers and before Ace could react, his hands were put into cuffs, making him instantly collapse. He felt unbearably weak, in a way only the sea could inflict upon him. He managed to glare up at the Ringmaster though, who patted Nix and Vix's head as they stood in front of him, demonic grins on their faces. "Remind me again, what devil fruit power did you say you had?"


	2. Let The Show Begin

**Chapter Two: Let The Show Begin**

Ace grunted as he was roughly thrown in the holding cell, the door quickly locked before he could reach it. The cuffs had been removed, Ace quickly recovering as Nix and Vix stuck out their tongues in victory at thim. He growled and they skipped away merrily, Ringmaster smirking at the devil fruit user.

"Glare all you want Fire Fist, you're not getting out of that cell. Be thankful, I could have easily put you with one of the...older members." He motioned over to a dazed looking blue haired kid in a straight jacket. Drool dripped from the corner of his mouth as he stared at the bowl in front of him longingly. He suddenly grinned, showing slightly blood stained teeth; crazy spark in his eye. "He really likes fresh meat." Ringmaster added before his cold gaze turned back to Ace.

A blood curdling scream suddenly echoed around the room and Ringmaster brightened considerably as whoever it was kept screaming in agony. "Speaking of fresh meat, looks like she finally broke." He added in a sing song voice as a red haired woman dressed in provocative leather dragged in another woman by her considerably shorter hair.

"There she is~. Don't strain your voice now hun, we have a show in a week and it would be a shame if you can't perform."

"Go to hell!" She snapped angrily, yelping as the woman pulled roughly on her hair.

"Now now, you should be grateful, I brought you a friend after all." The Ringmaster continued, unaffected.

"If it's anyone like Cannibal over there I think I'll pass." A growl from the blue haired kid issued, his head then tilting to the side in confusion. "I can't really get much sleep when he's constantly trying to eat me alive." She added, Ringmaster rolling his eyes as he walked closer to the cell. Ace was suddenly flung against the back of the cage wall, the red haired girl holding up her free hand at him to keep him there as Ringmaster opened the door. The red head threw her in much like they did Ace. The girl didn't get up though, Ace soon following her to the hard ground with a gasp of air when the woman let him go.

"Sleep tight my little diva~" He said before leaving with the woman, arms around each other's waist as they walked out.

"Son of a bitch." The girl hissed, hand pressed to her abdomen. With the little light from the light given to the room, Ace could see her hand coated in blood.

"Kairi?" Ace asked, her navy blue eyes darting to him as he jumped up, going over to her and looking his crewmate over as he slowly brought her up to a sitting position.

"Ace?! What are you doing here? I thought Whitebeard..." Kairi winced as more blood gushed from her already healing wounds.

"I'll explain later." He said quickly yet quietly, other hand slowly moving hers as he lifted up her shirt which stuck to her wounds. Deep gashes littered her stomach and bled heavily, Kairi's head leaning against Ace's chest as he clenched his jaw angrily.

"It'll be healed in a few hours." She said soothingly, trying to calm him down as she fought the tiredness.

"They still hurt you in the first place." Ace pointed out monotone, shrugging off his jacket slowly so he didn't move her much. He muttered an apology before putting pressure against the wound with the black article of clothing and she tensed, sucking in a breath.

"How did you find me?" She suddenly asked as Ace leaned them up against a wall.

"Went around with your wanted poster." He said simply, making her chuckle though it soon turned into another wince as she slowly let out a breath. Ace rested his chin on the top of her head fondly, her hand in his as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled softly, soon falling into a light sleep, everything around them tuning out as she slept.

Ace simply sat and watched over her, wishing they had met again under different circumstances as he let her sleep. It was a regular thing, for Kairi to sleep when her body healed her wound. The bigger the wound the more it took out of her. It was a useful devil fruit power she had, though back when the two were growing up Ace still had to teach her some self defense which she practiced and perfected over the years to the point she was almost untouchable in hand to hand combat. That was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

"Show time kiddies~" Ringmaster sing-songed merrily, practically glowing with excitement. It had been one week since Ace had been locked in a cell with Kairi, both refusing to eat the human remains given to them. Cannibal didn't seem to mind though, it was more food for the crazed teen.

"Just do as they say alright?" Kairi whispered pleadingly before getting up almost reluctantly, Ace not far behind. For the week they had been confined outside of practice, Ace had explained everything that had happened while Kairi had been captured by Ringmaster, and in turn Kairi explained how the place worked.

The red haired woman, Illiad, was Ringmasters first hand woman in the shows and his fiance. Kairi didn't know much else than that, except that the sadistic woman excelled in torturing disobedient performers.

Vix and Nix on the other hand Kairi knew almost everything about. The two were originally twins, but Ringmaster had cut them in half and sewn one of each of their halves together before attaching their heads to the newly made body. When Ace had asked why, Kairi simply told him because Illiad didn't want two children, which left her to adopt only one, and then another child would look like hers. Still, after all that she then she couldn't choose which one to kill and which one to keep, so she had Ringmaster sew them together. It was messed up, but at least they loved Vix and Nix.

As for the main 'performers', there was Cannibal and Eni. Everyone else didn't have much of a backstory and were never around long enough for Kairi to get one.

Cannibal is as his name states, though he only became such after he was force fed the human flesh as a small child. Kairi obviously hadn't been around long enough to know what he went through, but apparently he became so crazy for the remains he was put in a straightjacket and left to defend himself with his jaws and freakishly sharp teeth.

Eni wasn't much better from her cell mate, one arm having been sawed off and replaced with a wooden one, her eyes replaced with a reptiles and a reptilian tail was attached to her tailbone.

The only normal ones seemed to be Ace and Kairi, but only because they had devil fruits and Ringleader seemed to have a small infatuation with the girl, leading to his slightly jealous fiance to go overboard with issuing her punishment when Kairi slipped up.

A bundle being thrown towards Kairi through the bars of the cell, pulled Ace from his thoughts, Illiad smirking at the girl before walking off to the others.

"What was that about?" Ace asked, Kairi shaking her head.

"Probably her jealousy acting up again." She said, starting to strip, chuckling when she saw Ace's expression and he awkwardly looked away as he cleared his throat, small blush on his face. He heard the shuffling of clothing before Kairi told him he could look, her tone teasing. Ace looked over at her, blinking a few times. Kairi now wore a long pink dress, the front fanning out at her waist so the white tights could be shown as the back brushed against the ground, a bow tying in the back along with some sort of black netting and black loose sleeve hung off her right bicep. a few flower pins were put into her flowing hair, her eyes now covered by a thick black band, though she could still see through it.

"You should wear a dress more often." Ace said quietly and he imagined Kairi rolling her eyes.

"After this, probably not." She muttered, Ace frowning and was about to question it, instead they were interrupted by the cell being opened. Kairi quietly walked out and Ace was about to follow, Illiad apparently having other plans.

"Ah ah ah, lover boy." Both of them tensed, panic growing in their chests. They hadn't shown any sign that they were together, instead just sitting next to each other when anyone walked in. "Last minute change in plans, Reptile girl died so you're girlfriend here is filling in." she smirked, both of their eyes widening as realization hit them.

Cannibal who was held on a chain leash in Illiad's other hand had his eyes glued to Ren's cell sadly and longingly. He didn't even made a move to rip Kairi to pieces, instead his eyes hardening at the leather clad woman's words with deep found hatred.

Illiad's full ruby red lips soon pulled into another smirk as she flicked the air, sending Ace flying back against the back wall, letting the automatic locking door close with a wave before turning to Kairi. Cannibal looked between the two lovers, eyes meeting Ace's before he looked back at the lock, a jerk of the chain pulling him along as she dragged the two performers off, one by the chain and the other by her hair as she cried out for Ace.

"Kairi!" He yelled to her, struggling to get up as the music started to play and the show began. For a few minutes Ace kept trying to grip the bars to break out, instead only able to collapse from the seastone made cell. He heard laughing and growling, painful yelps, then more laughing a cheering.

Ace suddenly frowned, remembering how Cannibal had looked at him than the lock, as if trying to silently tell him something with his defeated black eyes. Ace sat up again, looking at the door closely, wondering just what the flesh eating teen was trying to say. Then he saw it, the small green scale wedged between the the locks. With a smirk and newfound hope, Ace carefully moved the hard scale to open the door, then using the tip of his boot to open the door wider as he slipped through, the cage closing behind him loudly. He didn't think anyone would hear it over the music playing though. Now time to find Kairi.


	3. Escaping The Circus

**Chapter Three: Escaping The Circus**

Kairi fought against Cannibal, narrowly missing his jaws each time he snapped at her. His usually hungry gaze was now replaced with one of loss and deep sorrow. Kairi knew why, Eni was the only one Cannibal hadn't tried to eat at first glance. For a while they thought it was because she was more reptile than human, but after spending weeks on end watching the two, she realized a special bond had formed, one that Illiad and Ringmaster had mercilessly broken. Now the cannibalistic teen had nothing left, forced to live the rest of his life in a cell, surviving off of human meat and rotting fruit alone.

He was angry and revenge driven, and for him that wasn't a good combination. He snapped at Kairi again, the girl barely able to dodge as the two were stuck in a dangerous dance.

"Cannibal, I know you loved Eni, we should be trying to get rid of Illiad and Ringmaster, not fighting each other!" She yelled over the music and cheering, her calls falling on deaf ears. "We can be free!" She cried out as his teeth sunk into her forearm, drawing blood as she kicked him off of her. He licked the blood off of his lips, grinning as he rushed her again.

Kairi had to end this no matter how much she didn't want to, it was probably the only way to free him.

"I'm sorry." Kairi suddenly said quietly, so only he could hear it as she dodged the attack, gleaming knife coming up and burying itself up to the hilt into the soft flesh of Cannibal's chest. His chin rested now on her shoulder, sad smile on his face as he leaned on her. Blood streamed down the dagger and onto Kairi's quivering hand, the girl practically able to feel his heart slowly coming to a halt.

"Thank you..." he suddenly muttered next to her ear, drowning out the crowds sickening cheering. Kairi's eyes widened as she heard him speak for the first time since her confinement.

Soon, the roaring of the crowd flooded her hearing and Kairi fought back tears as Cannibal's body fell to the ground with a dull thump, all signs of life gone from his eyes though a smile was still on his face, passing onto the next life and hopefully to Eni.

As Kairi swallowed the lump forming in her throat a renegade tear rolled down her cheek, her knees buckling. Simultaneously with the raven haired girl collapsing to the ground, the ring erupted into fire, blocking everyone inside from view.

"Kairi!" Blue eyes snapped up as a warm and familiar hand caressed her cheek comfortingly, Ace's sympathetic coal eyes gazing into hers. "Come on, we don't have much time." He said quietly and Kairi quickly wiped away the lone tear, the sadness of knowing what a small friend had gone through in his short life being momentarily pushed aside as Ace merged himself and Kairi into the crowd, walking through the fire like it was nothing.

"Hey Ace?" she asked as they were outside the tent.

"Yeah babe?" He grinned as a light shade of pink came to her face.

"Don't hesitate to burn this place to the ground." She said coldly, her sympathy and sadness long gone as Ace's grin grew wider and he snapped his fingers, watching as the Dark Woods Circus erupted into flames.

**(LEMON TIME)**

"Ace!" Kairi moaned as the said males hips grinded roughly into hers, sending a wave of pleasure through her core. The girl's nails raked along Ace's bare chest, causing a deep groan to erupt from his throat. The male's mouth worked wonders against the soft spot in her neck, his hands holding her up against him by her bottom while her worked his way towards the bed.

Kairi felt her back soon hit something soft as Ace hovered over her, his now free hands making quick work of getting his lover out of her newly changed into black top. She had no qualms with the action, instead quickly starting to undo his belts as his mouth kept leaving marks all across her neck greedily. He groaned again as Kairi bucked up against him, his infamous hat long discarded as she ran her hands through his silky hair. It had been way to long since they've been together like this, and it would only be torture for them both to start the foreplay.

Ace let out a low growl in annoyance, kicking off his shorts and pulling Kairi's off hastily. "Whoa there Tiger." Kairi teased, soon afterwards Ace claiming her lips hungrily as his tongue immediately delved into her mouth, re-exploring the territory that he already knew like the back of his hand. He soon won dominance, causing him to smirk into the kiss as they kept pulling clothing off of each other. Her lacy black panties followed his boxers which followed her bra soon after, leaving each other bare and vulnerable to one another.

Groans and moans echoed through the room as Ace quickly pushed into her, pumping in and out of her at a unbearably slow pace.

"Ace~" Kairi whined, not in the mood to boost up his ego any more than it already was.

"Come on Kairi, beg for it." He said playfully, nipping her ear with a sexy smirk. Kairi growled lowly much like he had earlier before replying.

"Ace, faster." She moaned and he picked up the pace without hesitation, like Kairi had expected his ego and 'man-pride' as he once said were kicked up a notch.

Kairi let out a louder moan as he hit the spot in her that made her see stars, Ace's name rolling off her tongue as the familiar coil in her stomach continued to tighten. This pushed Ace to go faster and harder into the girl, his attention moving down to her breasts, one hand massaging one and his mouth descending on its twin. His tongue swirled around the pink bud as he gently nipped and sucked on it, Kairi's back arching. Ace chuckled and switched breasts, though his free hand pushed her flat stomach down against the bed. Both were so close to their release, Kairi meeting her boyfriends thrusts as both of them continued to moan for each other from pleasure.

"Ace!" Kairi's walls tightened around him as she reached her climax. With a few more thrusts Ace did the same, groaning out her name as he nuzzled into her neck. He soon collapsed next to her, pulling the sheets over them and snaking arm around her smaller body as she snuggled into his side.

The only sound filling the air was the two's heavy breathing, Ace lovingly brushing a strand of hair from Kairi's eyes as she smiled at him. "I missed you." She told him suddenly, drawing small random patterns on his toned chest. His hand soon enveloped hers gently, making her look back up at him as he pulled her closer.

"I missed you too." he admitted. "I just wish I found you sooner." He added.

"It doesn't matter, I just want to forget that place and put it behind us." She said a bit bitterly, Ace nodding as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Same." He said quietly as they both fell into a comfortable and safe feeling sleep.

_Yeah, first lemon I've done, don't know if I should be happy with it. Hmmm, well, tell me what you think, this only took a few hours since it looks like I'm not coming out of writer's block anytime soon :/_

_Hope you enjoyed at least! R & R please~ ^^_


End file.
